Freaky Facts of Life
by AndiB86
Summary: Find out what happens when Jo and Blair switch bodies. Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

The four musketeers sat around the kitchen table talking late Friday night.

"Are any of you guys going to the history exhibit tomorrow?" Tootie asks curiously, as she sips at her Pepsi.

"I know I am, my teacher is offering extra credit, and I didn't do so hot on my last test on European Socialism" Jo responded while stifling a yawn. "All I have to do is take a couple of pictures of some of the fossils and artifacts and bring them in to class in the next couple of days."

Blair nodded her head, "I think I'm going to go for the same reasons. Mr. Dullard, err I mean Mr. Bullard rarely offers up such opportunities for make up so I'm going to do the extra credit. What about you Natalie, are you going to go?"

"I kind of have to, I'm covering the event for the Eastland Gazette" Natalie rolled her eyes; history was one of her least favorite subjects.

Tootie stood up and walked to the other end of the room, "I guess I'm the only one not going, I'm going to go shopping with my mom in New York."

"I wish I could trade places with you." Blair looks at Tootie enviously.

"You would trade places with a person just so you could go shopping?" Jo asks incredulously.

Blair pauses a minute to think this over seriously, "Yes, in a heartbeat."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired and I'm going to bed before Mrs. Garrett catches us awake at this ungodly hour." Natalie declares as she gets up and joins Tootie on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I think I'll hit the sack too." Tootie chimes in behind Natalie as they walk up the stairs to their room.

"Oh come on guys, the night is still young." Jo looks at her watch.

"Yeah, and it's only just past midnight on the weekend." Blair answers and yawns.

"Party poopers."

"Let's let the children go to sleep. I want to tell you all about my date with Eric."

"Fine, just don't nauseate me too much."

"Nauseate you? I thought you liked hearing about my dates since you don't go on many." Blair flips her hair and smiles condescendingly.

Jo narrows her eyes. "Of course they nauseate me, all you ever want to talk about is yourself and what you do, which is mainly shopping and dating and it makes me sick."

"What about you? All you talk about is your bike and The Bronx; I could care less about either!" Blair stands up and yells in Jo's face.

"Blair, you better get out of my face or else you'll be eating through a straw!" Jo holds out her fist just inches away from Blair's face.

Blair backs off and pretends that she isn't afraid, "Oh come off it Jo, we all know you're threats are empty!"

"I'll show you empty, Blondie!" Jo chases Blair up the stairs to their bedroom, where Natalie and Tootie are in their respective beds, trying to sleep.

"Guys, could you knock it off for one night so we can go to sleep?" Tootie mumbles from under her covers.

"Yes, please stop. Why can't you two just get a long? You break out into fights too easily."

Jo calms down and goes over to where her bed is. "You guys are right, if I have time I'll kill her tomorrow, but I'll go to bed right now."

Blair rolls her eyes and sits on her own bed. "I'm going to bed too, I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, you do." Jo chimes in smiling evilly.

"Well, if we are talking about who needs beauty sleep; you should be in a coma." Blair laughs at her own joke.

"Guys…" Tootie and Natalie plead in unison.

"Okay, we're going to bed." Jo answers as she glances at Blair, whom nods her head in agreement.

…….

"I don't know if I can take living with Jo and Blair anymore, they fight constantly." Natalie complains to Mrs. Garrett as she helps clean up the breakfast tables.

"Well, friends fight. You and Tootie fight occasionally. I think it's just how Blair and Jo's relationship works, they fight like sisters." Mrs. Garrett smiles reassuringly as she pats Natalie on the shoulder.

"If you say so Mrs. Garrett, but I don't even know how I'm going to deal with them at the history exhibit later today. I have an article to work on and people to interview and I'm going to have to deal with more of their stupid fights."

"Don't worry about it Natalie, they shouldn't fight too much, because they have extra credit work to do."

"Okay, well I better help set up for the exhibit, I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you later, Natalie." Mrs. Garrett walks upstairs to the girls' room.

"Hey Mrs. G." Jo tells her cheerily as she puts on her denim jacket.

"How are you Mrs. Garrett?" Blair answers just as cheerily as Jo does, while she brushes her hair.

"Hey girls, I just wanted to tell you that I've had Natalie and Tootie come to me this morning and complain about you two." Mrs. Garrett sits on Tootie's bed.

"Whatever for?" Blair continues looking in her mirror applying makeup and flipping her hair.

"Yeah, what did we do know?" Jo sighs and sits on her bed.

"What you and Blair always do, fight."

"But, Mrs. Garrett, that's just how we are." Blair goes to sit next to Jo and puts her arm around her."

"Yeah, that's what makes our friendship so much more interesting than Natalie's and Tootie's." Jo smiles at Blair and pushes her arm off her shoulder.

Mrs. Garrett couldn't help but to smile at them. "Okay, but could you tone it down some, at least till after this exhibit, which has everyone in a frenzy, including me, since I'm catering the thing."

"We will" Blair and Jo respond and continue getting ready.

"Thank you, girls. Remember, I'm going to need your help later on, cleaning up."

"Don't worry Mrs. G., we won't forget." Jo responds as she watches Mrs. Garrett leave.

"For a minute there, I thought we were in serious trouble."

"Yeah me too." Blair sighs exaggeratedly.

"You know, how much I hate it when you do that."

"Yeah, that's why I do it."

Blair and Jo continue to argue not knowing that Mrs. Garrett can hear them as she walks down the stairs.

Mrs. Garrett exhales, "I don't think those two will ever change."

……………

"So Mr. Dull-, I mean Bullard, what kind of rock is this, exactly?" Natalie asks while holding a small strange red rock that is part of the early Native American display.

The balding history teacher strokes his chin for a moment and then begins monotonously, "Well, Natalie, this is a very special rock. The Cherokee believe that if you and another person you are conflicted with hold it at the same time you will trade places with the person."

"Like Freaky Friday?"

"Yeah, I guess so. The reason for it is so they can easily resolve conflicts within the tribe. You know the saying, you don't know someone until you actually walk in there shoes? It's exactly like that."

"Yeah, right." Natalie rolls her eyes and places the rock back in its display area." It would be neat if it did work though."

The rock sits on its pillow in the display area and it begins to glow a bright crimson.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Hurry up, Blair, I don't have all day!" Jo stomps her foot impatiently at the foot of the stairs.

"Give me a minute, Polniaczeck!" came the angry reply.

"What could you possibly be doing now to get ready? You're already dressed; you brushed your hair and teeth. What is taking so long?" Jo frustrated, blew her bangs out of her eyes.

Blair rushes down the stairs and almost knocks Jo down.

"Sorry," Blair mumbles and continues out to the cafeteria with Jo following behind her.

"What took so long?"

"One of my brand new pearl earrings went missing."

"Blair, we are not even going a mile from our room, why do you need to dress up."

"Warners must always look presentable." Blair rolls her eyes and sighs as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Whatever, let's hurry up and get this thing over with. I have plans to meet some of my friends in the Bronx later."

"Yeah, and I have plans to eat lunch with some of my friends at my home in Manhattan."

………..

At the exhibit, Natalie is on the verge of dying of boredom. She sits at a table far in the back away from the display and taps her pencil absentmindedly on her paper.

'Could this be any duller?' she thought. 'Maybe, things will get more interesting once Blair and Jo get here.'

Jo and Blair walk in and survey their surroundings.

"Don't tell me you forgot the camera, Warner!"

"Of course I didn't forget the camera. Its right here, see?" Blair searches her purse and pulls it out. She waves it in Jo's face.

"Okay, okay. Why don't we start with this red one right here?" Jo picks up glowing red rock.

"That one is pretty, it matches some shoes I have."

"Do you want to take the pictures or should I?" Jo asks still holding the rock.

"You take the pictures; I want to see how the color of the rock goes with my skin tone."

Jo rolls her eyes but hands Blair the rock. For the briefest moment, both of their hands are on the rock. A bright red flashes throughout the whole room.

"What the hell was that?" Jo's eyes go wide as she looks at everyone around them that don't seem to notice the strange flash of light.

"That was really weird. I wonder if we are the only two people who seen that." Blair quickly puts the rock back in its place.

Jo goes to scratch her neck in a nervous kind of way and finds that it is tangled in her hair. At the same time, Blair glances at her reflection in one of the display cases.

"Umm, Jo, I don't think we are ourselves today." Blair stands in front of Jo, who looks remarkably like Blair.

"Oh my God, it's a doppelganger!" Jo nearly screams after she stares at herself looking back at her.

"What's a doppelganger?" Blair, even though she is freaking out, is still very curious.

"You should know since you are one. Hey wait a minute, what happened to my Bronx accent?" Jo starts pacing nervously around Blair, who just looks dumbfounded.

"Jo, I think we somehow switched bodies." Blair glances at her reflection again and frowns disgustedly.

Jo joins her and looks at her reflection, she too frowns disgustedly.

"What are we going to do?" Blair takes the ponytail out of her hair and tries to fix it so she can flip it.

"I don't know, maybe we should try both holding that rock at the same time." Jo picks it up.

Blair touches the rock at the same time as Jo.

After a long moment of touching the rock Blair sighs," I don't think this is going to work, Jo."

"Maybe if we both concentrate and think ourselves back into our old bodies."

Blair and Jo both shut their eyes tightly and imagine being themselves again.

"Damn, it didn't work!" Blair practically screams.

"I am completely shocked! Since, when do you swear?" Jo asked with raised eyebrows.

"Since, I'm stuck in your body!"

"Maybe, we should be a little more quiet people are starting to stare at us."

Blair nods her head in agreement and they move to the back of the room, forgetting that they are still holding the rock.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Natalie walks in their direction. 'Since when does Jo wear her hair down?' Natalie thinks to herself.

"Nothing!" Jo and Blair answer in unison.

"Oh, I see your holding that rock Mr. Bullard was telling me about earlier." Natalie points to the rock that Jo is holding in her hand.

"What did he say about it?" Jo asks as she hands it over to Natalie.

"Why so curious about some dumb rock, Blair?"

"I…" Blair starts to answer Natalie but, remembers that she is in Jo's body, quickly stops herself. She nudges Jo to answer.

"Uh, it might help with my extra credit?"

Natalie immediately notices how strange they are both acting. She glances over at "Jo" who is standing up straight and keeps playing with her hair nervously. She glances at "Blair" who is slightly leaning up against the table.

"Mr. Bullard said that the rock is a special rock used by the Cherokee to help resolve conflicts in the tribe. Two people hold the rock at once and they will switch bodies to see each other's perspective and once they understand each other better they should switch back."

"We are going to be stuck like this forever, aren't we?" Blair sits down next to Natalie.

"Most likely." Jo sits down next to Blair and slumps in her chair.

Natalie glances back at them and sees "Jo" sitting up perfectly straight, no elbows on the table and she sees "Blair" leaning on her elbows on the table.

"What are you guys talking about? Why are you two acting so strange?"

"Well, you see, Natalie; it's all Jo's fault."

"No, it's Blair's fault!" Jo points at Blair.

"Seriously, what's going on? You guys are acting so weird!"


	3. Chapter 3

-1"Should we?" Jo looks back at Blair.

"Maybe she could help us."

"Hey, don't talk about me as if I'm not sitting at this table with you!" Natalie taps the table to get their attention.

"Jo and I are having a Freaky Friday moment." Blair sighs as if the whole situation is just an inconvenience for her.

"Ha ha, very funny! Now tell me what is really going on." Natalie smiles, 'Blair is such a kidder'.

"She's not kidding. I'm Jo and I'm stuck in her body and she's Blair and she's stuck in Jo's, my body."

"Okay, sure." Natalie sarcastically nods her head. "By the way, I'm not Natalie, I'm really Tatum O'Neal trapped in this body."

"Natalie, we're not joking. Do you think that I would pretend to be stuck in Jo's body?"

"Come on, if this is real, which I completely doubt, I'm going to need some proof."

"Oh great, now we are talking to Lois Lane." Jo rolls her eyes. "Nat, just ask me anything. Anything that is just between me and you."

"That's not good enough proof, Blair. How do I know you haven't told Jo everything that I've told you in confidence?"

"Ugh, I'm not Blair, I'm Jo."

"Yes, please don't ever confuse me with Jo." Blair chimed in.

"Alright, let me think of a question." Natalie grabs her pencil and paper and begins to think.

"If you really are Jo, but you look like Blair, when was Harley Davidson founded and by whom?"

Blair rolls her eyes and snickers, "Of course Jo would only know that."

Natalie again looks at Blair in confusion because she looks like Jo.

"That's easy, Nat, it was founded in 1903 by William S. Harley and Arthur Davidson." Jo looks at everyone, proud of herself.

"Okay, maybe you are Jo; Blair would never take the time to look that information up." Natalie looks over at Blair and asks, "Now, Blair who was your first kiss? I'm pretty sure you would never tell Jo this one."

Blair sighs dramatically, "Harrison Andrews, I'm ashamed to say."

"Eww, you kissed that creep?" Jo looks over at Blair scornfully.

"It was before I knew he was a creep, so I'm excused. Anyway, Natalie, are you satisfied?" Blair and Jo both look at Natalie who has her mouth wide open.

"Oh my, this is history in the making… You two really did switch bodies! This will make wonderful story and I will be the one to write it…" Natalie continues to babble almost incoherently.

"NATALIE!" Jo yells.

"What?"

"Stop your babbling and try to help us!"

Natalie glances over the both of them. She sees 'Blair' in a threatening stance and she sees 'Jo' looking at her nails.

"God, Jo you really should file and polish these."

Natalie bursts into laughter. "Now, this is just priceless."

Jo once again takes on the threatening stance.

"That's going to work when you look like Blair." Natalie continues laughing

"I could be tough if I wanted to" Blair chimes in, feeling insulted.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jo asks out of frustration.

"You guys have plans today don't you?" Natalie asks in a serious manner.

"Yes, but they have to be cancelled now." Blair looks at the ground disappointedly.

"Oh, wow, no shopping at Macy's for you, for once. I think you'll survive."

"Shut up, Jo!"

Natalie sees that they are about to get into another one of their petty fights, decides to butt in. "Hey, now I see why you two switched places. You both have mixed feelings and don't seem to understand each other much. I think you should keep your plans, but go as each other."

"What? There is no way I'm going to the Bronx!" Blair rolls her eyes and turns her nose up.

"Yeah, she wouldn't survive. There is no way I'm going to hang out with her snobby friends in Manhattan."

"I'm sorry to say, I don't think you have much of a choice. You need to understand each other better and it will be a learning experience for both of you. Blair, you just need to act a little tough. Jo, you need to act a little more stuck-up and girly. See, there's nothing to it."

Tootie joins them and walks up to 'Blair'. "Hey Blair, your ride is here. Your driver says that you need to leave in 30 minutes." Tootie looks over at 'Jo', "Oh and Jo, your Dad will be picking you up in an hour."

"Thanks Tootie!" Jo and Blair respond in unison, but both look like zombies.

Tootie glances over and sees how weird they are acting but ignores it.

"I hate being the messenger girl." She mutters under her breath as she walks back to the kitchen.

"Should we even bother telling her?" Jo asks while looking at Blair and Natalie.

"No!"

"No."

"That's what I thought." Jo glances at the clock on the wall. "I guess we better get ready."

"Yeah, we should." Blair frowns as they both head to their room.

"Hey wait for me!" Natalie follows close behind them.

"I can't believe that we are going to do this." Blair sighed dramatically.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, why are you being so quiet, Jo?" Charlie Polniaczeck glanced at Blair, who was sitting in the passenger seat of his car, sitting up perfectly straight with her hands folded neatly in her lap. 

"Umm, I just don't feel like myself today, Ch--, I mean Dad." Blair responded nervously while twirling her hair in her fingers.

Charlie looks over at her again, reaches over and pats her on the shoulder. "Cheer up, kid. I'm sure everything will be okay."

"I sure hope so." Blair mutters under her breath.

"So, how's school?"

"School is okay."

"What about your friends? How are they? Are you being nice to Blair?"

Blair snickers at the last question, "Well, you seen Natalie and Tootie, they are pretty much attached at the hip because they spend so much time together, but they are great. Well, I am trying to be nice to Blair, but you know me, I'm so stubborn and mean"

Charlie looks at Blair in confusion. 'Did she just insult herself?' "Whatever you say, Jo."

"Uh, Dad, do you mind if I turn the radio on?"

"Go right ahead, Sweetheart."

Blair turns the radio to a station playing Madonna's 'Holiday'.

"…we need a holiday. If we took the holiday. Took some time to celebrate, just one day out of life…" Blair sang along with the radio, forgetting that she was Jo.

Charlie kept turning is attention from the road to Blair. 'Since when does Jo sing and since when does she sing to Madonna? Maybe she's hormonal today.' Charlie shrugs and continues driving.

……………….

"So wonderful to see you, Ms. Warner." Pierre reached for Jo's hand and gave it a kiss.

Jo wiped the back of her hand out of disgust. 'Strange old man.'

"Nice to see you too, uh, Pierre." She notices he has his name stitched on his tie.

Pierre opens the door to the limousine for Jo, who hesitates before getting in. Pierre gets in the driver's seat and drives out of the Eastland campus.

"Ms. Warner, would you like to stop by anywhere on your way to Manhattan?"

"No, that's okay, Pierre. I kind of just want to get this over with."

Jo glances around at the limousine; it has shiny, black leather seats, black carpet, and enough room to fit about 20 people. She glances in front of her and sees various buttons and switches. Jo flips one switch and sees the shade go up in the window in front of her, giving her privacy from the driver.

Jo giggles, "This is kind of cool." She flips another switch and the radio comes on.

"I can't stand Madonna." She changes it to a rock station that is playing Deep Purple's 'Hush'

"This is actually kind of nice." She leans back and props her feet up.

A little while later…

"Okay, I'm bored now." Jo flips the privacy shade down.

"Hey Pierre, are we there yet?" She asks impatiently.

"I'm sorry Ms. Warner but we are in some bad traffic. Hopefully we will be there in 30 minutes, if the traffic clears up." He explains to her apologetically.

"Okay, don't worry about it."

"Oh, Ms. Warner, I forgot to tell you, I'm stopping by to pick your Mother up from Tiffany's on the way to your home."

"Tiffany's?"

"Yeah, she's been there like 3 hours and she wanted to ride home with you."

"3 hours?" Jo raised one of her eyebrows.

"You know how your Mother gets."

"Right." Jo nods her head.

30 minutes later…

"Blair, darling, I've missed you so much." Monica gets in the limo and embraces Jo, kissing both of Jo's cheeks.

Jo pulls away awkwardly. 'This is so weird.'

………….

Blair walks into the tiny apartment Jo shares with her mom in the Bronx. She looks around; it's modestly decorated because it is hardly lived in. She sees a note on the refrigerator. Blair picks it up and reads it aloud.

"Sorry, I couldn't be here today, Jo, I have to work overtime. Maybe I'll see you next weekend. Love, Mom." Blair puts the note back on the refrigerator.

"Poor Jo, her mom always has to work. They must not get to spend that much time together."

Blair leaves the kitchen and goes into Jo's room. It has various posters on the walls of Harley Davidson motorcycles, The Police and Steve McQueen. The bed is made up neatly with a pink floral comforter.

"I thought Jo hated pink." Blair giggles a little.

Blair gets up and goes to the living room as the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Blair?"

"Natalie? What do you want?"

"Have you learned anything yet?" Natalie eagerly asks.

"No, have you heard from Jo yet?"

"No, she left about an hour after you did, though."

"I can't talk right now, Natalie. If you hear from Jo, tell her I'm in the Bronx and I'm about to meet her friends."

"Alright. Have fun, Blair."

"Like an arcade can be fun." A second after Blair hangs up the phone, it rings again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jo, how's it going?"

"I'm good. Who is this?"

"Very funny, Polniaczeck, you know it's Jessie."

"Okay."

"Anyway, I'm going to come over to your house and we are going to the arcade. So I'll talk to you later." Jessie hangs up the phone before Blair can get another word in.

"I guess I'm going to be hanging out with the Young Diablos." Blair sighs and sits on the couch.

…….

"Here we are Darling." Monica waits for Pierre to come around and open the door for them so they can get out.

"I thought we were going home." Jo looks confused.

"We are, but we need to make a pit stop at Bloomingdale's." Monica gets up and drags Jo through Bloomingdale's.

2 hours later, they are finally home at the Warners' extravagant mansion.

"Darling, what's wrong? You didn't buy anything at Bloomie's today. Are you sick? Should I hire a nurse to take care of you?" Monica puts her hand on Jo's forehead.

Jo jerks her head away. "No, Mom, I'm fine." She notices that Monica doesn't look convinced, "Really, I'm just really excited about seeing my friends."

"Okay, well they should be here any minute. I'll just have Rosie make you guys something for lunch."

Monica leaves Jo alone in Blair's room. Jo looks around; almost everything is pink or white. She sees a framed autographed picture of Prince Charles on a desk.

"I wonder if she actually met him. No on second thought, if she did, I would have known by now. I can't believe her room is bigger than my Mom's whole apartment.

One of the Warner's servants knocks on the door, "Ms. Warner, your friends are here."

"Thank you." 'Snob city, here I come,' Jo thought as she hesitantly left her room to join her 'friends'.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been 30 minutes, where is she?" Blair continues to pace around the tiny apartment.

Out of sheer boredom, she looks through Jo's closet.

"Camouflage shirt, baseball shirt, denim jacket, denim jacket, wait a minute is this dress?" Blair picks up a simple light blue dress. "I wonder where Jo wore this to." She puts it back and puts on one of the denim jackets. She goes into the bathroom and finds some nail polish and a nail file.

She sits on the edge of Jo's bed and paints her fingernails light green. "This color really matches her eyes." Once she has done with that she looks in the mirror.

"This is still too bizarre; here I am Blair Warner in Jo Polniaczeck's body." She picks up a brush and a blow dryer and tries to do Jo's hair how she does hers. "This is just not going to work for me." After a few minutes, she just gives up, but still wears her hair down.

Knock, Knock.

"That must be Jessie." Blair gets up to answer the door.

"Jo!" Jessie embraces Blair roughly.

"Ouch, I mean, Jessie, how are you?" Blair pulls away and fakes a smile.

………….

"Blair, why are you so quiet today?" Dina Becker asked as she glances over at Blair worriedly.

"I'm not myself today." Jo rolls her eyes. 'What a clichéd thing to say.'

"Okay. Anyway, like I was saying, Allison couldn't make it today, she's sick. Sarah couldn't make it today either, she is busy at Bergdorf's"

"Busy?"

"Bergdorf's is having a special sale and you know how she never misses those."

"Right."

"After, we are done eating lunch. Why don't we head over to the spa and get our nails done?"

"Sure, why not?" came Jo's unenthusiastic reply.

At the Arcade…

"Check it out, Jo; your score is still the top one." Jessie points to the JMP on the Pac Man game screen."

"That's great. Can we go now?" Blair glances around at all the menacing punk-looking people clad in leather and denim jackets.

"No way, I came here to have fun. Why don't we try this one?" Jessie point to a Galaga game.

"Okay, but if I don't like it. Can we leave? I'm sure there is something else we can do for fun."

"How about we play for the best score? Whoever gets the highest score gets to pick what we will do next?"

Blair seriously thinks this over for a minute, 'How hard can it be?' "Okay, you are on."

At the nail salon…

"…so I said to my step mom, 'turn blue.' and then she walked out, totally embarrassed." Dina giggles as she is getting her nails done.

"What a great comeback." Jo rolls her eyes. 'I can't believe I'm in here.'

"What color would you like ma'am?" The young woman doing Jo's nails asked.

"How about a light blue? It's my favorite color." Jo sighs.

"Since when? I thought your favorite color was pink." Dina raised an eyebrow at Jo.

Jo scratches her neck nervously, "Oh you know how fickled I can be. Today my favorite color is blue, tomorrow who knows."

"You are crazy, Warner!" Dina laughs.

"Ain't that the truth." Jo mutters under her breath.

………

"Oh my, look I am winning!" Blair says excitedly as she beats Jessie's score.

"Just, great. Well what do you have planned, Polniaczeck?" Jessie unenthusiastically asks Blair.

Blair finishes entering her initials and turns around to answer, "I don't know give me a minute."

"Hey, why did you enter in BWW?" Jessie looks at the game screen in confusion."

Blair glances at the screen, 'How in the world do I keep forgetting I'm in Jo's body'  
"Those are my lucky letters."

"Lucky letters, that doesn't make since. Why did you put W in twice?"

"Because it's my favorite."

"Well, then why didn't you put WWW?"

"That would have been redundant." Blair sighs like it was an obvious answer.

"Since you have been going to that school, you've gotten so weird." Jessie makes the crazy sign at Blair, twirling her index finger in a circular motion at her temple.

"No…." Before Blair could say anything else she felt someone tap on her shoulder. 'Who is it now?' Blair turns around, 'Oh my…'

"Eddie?"

……. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, ma'am that will be $5.00."

"Oh, let me see here." Jo looks through Blair's purse.

"Don't worry about it Blair, I got this one, it's my turn." Dina butts in and hands the woman a credit card. "Never leave home, without my MasterCard."

"Thanks." Jo genuinely responded.

"You're nails look so pretty, I should have gotten baby blue." Dina whines.

"Yeah, they are. But I like yours too, pink is your color." Jo looked down at Dina's hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jo nods. 'I really need to get out of this body; I'm starting to think like Blair.'  
'Every time I see him, he is wearing his sailor uniform. I wonder if he is AWOL again.'

"Hey Jo, it's been a while." Eddie embraces Blair while picking her up off the ground.

Jessie rolls her eyes at Eddie's public display of affection. "Ahem."

"Hello, to you, too, Jessie." Eddie waves.

Blair still shocked and not knowing what to do slightly moves away from Eddie.

Wanting to make herself scarce, Jessie looks at her watch," I actually have to be somewhere, sorry Jo. I'll call you tomorrow night." Jessie briefly hugs Blair and walks off.

'Great, she left me alone with him.' Blair waves and looks back at Eddie.

"Listen, Jo, I think we should get back together. We are so good together and…" Eddie scratches his head trying to put the right words together so Jo will take him back.

'I don't know what to do, should I take him back for Jo or should I dump him for Jo? If I take him back, I'll have to kiss him, and the thought of that is just nauseating. I don't think he and Jo were meant to be, I should turn on the Warner charm and just let him down easy.'

"Eddie, I don't think that's a good idea." Blair looks at Eddie solemnly.

"Why not? I know that we are perfect for each other."

"No, we're not. Not really. Every time you come back into Jo-my life, I always end up getting hurt and you always have to leave. We were too young to get married and I don't think a long distance relationship would work."

Eddie looks at Blair sadly, "If that's what you want, then it's okay. I just want you to be happy." Eddie kisses Blair on the cheek and starts to walk away. "I hope we can still be friends."

"I think we will always be friends on some level." Blair replies sincerely. 'He really does hurt Jo whenever he comes back, but he was her first love.'

Eddie nods and continues walking out.

'I better go home now, it's starting to get dark out and I don't want to be attacked by any of these freaks' Blair looks at some teenagers with Mohawks and tattoos.

………….

Jo walks back into the Warner mansion and sits down on a couch. 'Dina is not that bad, not the kind of person I would typically hang out with but she's a pretty good friend to Blair.'

"Blair, dear, Pierre is running a little late to take you back, so you can just talk to me a little while if you want to." Monica sits by Jo.

"Sure Mom, but I thought Pierre would be waiting for me."

"I sent him to wash that limo, it was absolutely filthy. Anyway, how is school?" Monica asks sincerely.

"It's okay, I can't believe I only have one year left of school before I graduate." Jo decides to elaborate so their conversation wouldn't be awkward.

"My little girl is growing up." Monica sighs exaggeratedly.

Jo perks up when she hears that sigh, 'so this is where she gets that annoying sigh from.' 

"How are your friends?"

"Oh they are just great. Natalie wants to be a journalist, Tootie wants to be a star and Jo doesn't know what she wants to do right now, but she wants to do something to help people."

"Really? That's great. I'm glad all of your friends are ambitious. Are you still fighting with Jo all of the time?" Monica cracks a smile when asking the last question.

Jo chuckles, "What do you think?"

Monica laughs, "Well what do you expect to happen when you live with someone who is so much like you?"

Jo nearly falls off the couch, "Like me how?"

"Oh you know? Jo hardly gets to spend time with her mother, like you hardly get to spend time with your father. Jo, according to you, is very stubborn, like you. Both of you have a wonderful sense of humor and you both have big hearts." Monica maternally puts her arm around Jo.

Jo stares at Monica for a few moments, "You know what? You are absolutely right."

"I usually am." Monica laughs but then seriously adds, "I think you two, make really good friends because you are so different yet so alike. I know if Jo ever needs anything she can count on you and vice versa."

"Thank you." Jo hugs Monica as the doorbell rings.

"That must be Pierre; I guess I will be seeing you later." Monica hugs Jo once again as she leaves.

…………………….

Blair gets into the car with Charlie Polniaczeck for the second time as they head back to Eastland.

"Hey Jo, did you have fun?"

"Actually, I did. I didn't think I would, but I did."

"You know if you don't want to go back to school tonight you can hang out with me at my new apartment."

Blair smiles sadly, "I have to help Mrs. Garrett clean up tonight, maybe some other time." 'I wish my Dad was as great as Jo's'

Charlie looks a little disappointed, "Okay, maybe next weekend then. Did you get to see your Mom?"

"No, she was busy working."

"I swear that woman is going to work herself to death. Listen Jo, when I get promoted at work, I will be paying for your Eastland expenses from now on so your Mom won't have to work so much."

"Thanks, Dad." Blair looks at him a little sadly. 'I'm sorry, Jo.'

"Maybe next time, you should bring your friends. They would probably like to see where you live and where you spend your time off at. I bet even Blair would like to come."

"Yeah, I have a feeling she wouldn't mind so much." Blair smiles at him as they continuing driving. 


	7. Chapter 7

Blair walks into the Eastland cafeteria after her long drive with Jo's dad. She looks at the clock and sighs, "I forgot that I was supposed to help clean up with Mrs. Garrett."

Natalie comes walking in excitedly and sees Blair. "Are you still Blair or are you Jo now?"

"I'm still Blair in Jo's body." Blair replies disappointedly as she sits at a table.

Natalie joins Blair at the table with a pencil and pad of paper, ready to take notes.

"What are you doing?"

"I want details; you know this would make a great story."

"I'll tell you later. Is Mrs. Garrett mad at me and Jo because we forgot that we were supposed to clean up?"

"No, me and Tootie covered for you guys. Don't worry about it, besides Mrs. Garrett has been fighting with Mr. Parker all day and hasn't really noticed anything that has been going on."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, for a minute, I thought she was going to slug him."

Blair chuckles at the thought of Mrs. Garrett being violent.

Jo comes walking in and joins them at the table.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Natalie begins writing questions on the paper, "what have you guys learned about each other?"

Jo and Blair look at each other with blank expressions on their faces.

"Come on guys, if you want to change back you have to try. Let's start with you Jo, tell me what you have learned about Blair."

Jo scratches her neck nervously, "I learned that Blair's friends aren't actually all that bad and she has a pretty good relationship with her mother. I have learned that Blair doesn't get to see her dad as much as she would like. I've learned that Blair's mother thinks that we are very much alike and we are good friends."

Blair smiles, "Well I could have told you all that."

"What?" Jo looks at Blair confused.  
"I could have told you most of that, if you would have asked me. I can even admit we are good friends. But I never really thought of us as being alike."

Natalie butts in, "Now it is your turn, Blair."

"Okay. I have learned a lot and not just about you, Jo. I have learned that silly things, such as arcades can be fun and I am actually pretty good at them. I have learned that you have pretty good friends too. You have a wonderful relationship with your father and you…" Blair stops and smirks evilly.

"I what?" Jo asks impatiently.

"You have a pink comforter!" Blair laughs along with Natalie.

"Technically, I never said that I hated the color, I just don't wear anything in that color." Jo responds defensively.

"On a more serious note, I have learned that your home situation can sometimes be worse than you let on, Jo. You know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." Blair adds in genuinely thinking of Jo's financial situation and not seeing her mom because of it.

Jo smiles sincerely, "I know that now, thanks."

Suddenly, another bright red flash enters the room.

Blair and Jo look at each other and smile, Natalie looks at them and smiles too.

"I am me again!" Blair bounces up and down excitedly. She looks at her reflection in a spoon, "I'm back!"

"I'm me again too!" Jo takes the spoon from Blair and looks at her reflection.

"This is great guys!" Natalie puts her arm around the both of them.

"Hey, you got my nails done. Pretty color" Blair looks at her nails.

"Yeah, Dina thought so too. You painted mine green, I actually like it." Jo looks at her nails.

"Jo, there is one more thing I need to tell you." Blair takes a serious tone in her voice.

"What?" Jo asks worriedly.

"I ran into Eddie at the arcade and he asked me-you, to get back together with him."

"What did you say to him?"

Blair flips her hair nervously, "I told him no, but I did it in a really nice way."

"Good, I'm glad you did that. I probably wouldn't have been able to tell him no, even though I need to, we just don't work anymore. Thank you, Blair."

"Don't worry about it", moments later, Blair just realizes something, "We forgot to do the extra credit that was the whole point of coming to this exhibit." Blair sighs exasperatedly

"Again, no worries, Blair, me and Tootie took care of it. You and Jo can pick up your pictures at the store tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, Nat."

"Yeah, thank you, Natalie."

Mrs. Garrett and Tootie come walking in.

"I swear that man is going to drive me absolutely insane." Mrs. Garrett frowns.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Garrett, it isn't worth it." Tootie tries to console.

Mrs. Garrett and Tootie see Jo, Blair and Natalie smiling and looking happy.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two, aren't fighting anymore." Mrs. Garrett manages a genuine smile even though it is obvious that she is fuming.

"Those two, aren't the real Blair and Jo, they are pod people." Tootie jokes and everyone laughs.

"Considering what we been through today, I wouldn't doubt the existence of pod people." Jo chuckles.

"What did you guys go through today? First you were acting strange and then I have been doing favors for you all day." Tootie looks at the three other musketeers questioningly.

Natalie moves away from Jo and Blair to stand by Tootie and chuckles nervously, "We'll explain later Tootie."

"So, Mrs. Garrett, why are you all upset about Mr. Parker?" Blair asks out of sheer curiosity.

"Everything. The man never seems to appreciate anything I do and constantly takes advantage of the fact that I can cook and organize things, like this exhibit. Today he took credit for everything and never thanked me, and we have been fighting all day."

Mr. Parker comes walking into the cafeteria agitatedly. "Now, Edna, listen to me."

"No, I have listened to you all day, and you haven't once thanked me."

"Now, wait a minute, you are being completely unfa--" Mr. Parker pauses to pick something up off the floor.

"What is it Mr. Parker?" Mrs. Garrett asks concerned.

"It's some sort of strange rock." He held out his hand and Mrs. Garrett reached for it.

Blair, Jo and Natalie looked at each other, "DON'T TOUCH THAT ROCK!"

A bright red flash enters the room.

"What the -?" 


End file.
